Please Remember Me
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Soul's father found where Soul lived and came to get him. Can Maka stop it in time, or will she loose the man she love? Will Soul's and Maka's love survive? Can Soul and the gang help bring Maka's memories back, or will they loose her? Who is the strange woman who fights with Soul? Will Maka be lost in the darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1-Homecoming

Please Remember Me

A/N: Soul's father found where Soul lived and came to get him. Can Maka stop it in time, or will she loose the man she love? Will Soul's and Maka's love survive?

Chapter 1-Homecoming

"NOOOO, PLEASE DON'T TAKE SOUL!" Maka sobbed as she reached for Soul's hand a guy pulled Soul away. Another guy was pulled Maka away.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled as he tried to pull away from the huge, muscle guy. His father stepped in front of the of the couple.

"I'm sorry, Soul, but this is for your own good. You will thank me some day." His father said calmly.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU! I BELONG WITH MAKA!" Soul yelled at his father. His father got into the car. The guy put Soul in the car and slid in next to him, so he couldn't escape. The other guy let Maka go and got into front sit the car. The car sped off left a heartbroken Maka with tears running down her face. Maka ran after the car as fast as she could, but she couldn't kept up. In the back window, Soul pounded and yelled for Maka. The car turned around a corner and sped up. Maka stopped and fell to her knees crying. The last memory Maka would see was Soul crying in the back sit and pounding on the window.

(Five years later)

"Maka, are you ok?" Tsubaki asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine, Tsubaki. It is just hard that today has been five years since Soul's father took him." Maka said as tears started running down her face. Tsubaki pulled Maka into a hug.

"I know it has been hard on you. You did everything to try to reach him. Nothing worked."

"I miss him so bad, Tsubaki. I wish he was here with me right now. I go into his room once in a while. It makes me sad. I can't bring myself to get rid of his stuff. I even tried to move on. I tried to work other weapons, but it never worked. Until Soul comes back, I don't want any other weapon. "

"Then don't. Who knows? He might come back some day. He loves you and will do anything for you. You just have to be strong."

"I know, Tsubaki, but I miss him so much." Maka cried harder.

"I miss him too." Tsubaki whispered as she looked at the sky, "Where are you Soul? Please come back soon. For Maka's sake." Tsubaki thought.

* * *

"Soul, you know your father is just looking out for you." Soul's mother tried to comfort her out raged son.

"I'm twenty-one now, mom. Why doesn't he see that I don't want to follow in His and Wes's steps. I just want to be free, and be with the girl that I love. How can he not understand that?"

"I tried to talk to him about that, but he won't listen. I'm sorry, Soul. I agree that he shouldn't did what he did five years ago."

"He is a cold heart baster. I'm never forgive him." Soul's mother looked at her son with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to him. Who knows? I might be able to change his mind."

"I doubt it, but go ahead and try." Soul growled as he looked at window with a threat of rain in the sky. Soul's mother got up off Soul's bed and walked to the door. She stopped, and before she left, she turned her head.

"I'm so sorry, Soul. I really mean it too." She said as she started walking out the door and closing it behind her. Soul continued looking out the window. A tear fell down his face. He didn't even bother wiping it away.

"I promise I will find a way to you Maka. Even it takes forever. I promise. Just hold on for a little bit longer." Soul prayed.

* * *

"Please, honey, he is miserable here. He doesn't want to follow in your steps. He was happy with the girl." Soul's mother begged with her husband, "He did what you told him."

Soul's father ran his left hand through his hair and let out a sigh, "I guess he can go. He is twenty-one now. It might be time for him to be out on his own. I know he will be going back to her. Go and bring him here." Soul's mother hugged her husband and hurried out of their bedroom. She knocked on Soul's bedroom door. Soul got up off his bed and opened the door to see his mother there with a smile on her face.

"Your father wants to see you right away. He has something to tell you."

"What is it? He is going to tell me that I have to follow his steps. I hate it, mom!"

"Just come on, and you will find out. Hurry before he chances his mind."

* * *

Soul followed his mother to his parents' bedroom. She opened the door for Soul and let him in. his father sat on the bed. Soul creep in slowly. His mother shut the door, so they could talk privately.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about, father?" Soul growled.

"Soul, I know you have been really unhappy with me since that day, but I did it because I thought it was best for you, but I guess I was wrong. That is why I'm going to let you out of all this. Go and enjoy your life. Go back to her." Soul looked at his father with a shocked face.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you. Thank you so much."

"Now, go. Enjoy your life with that girl. If you need anything, please feel free to call."

"Thanks, dad. It means so much." Soul said before dashing out the door. Soul's mother came in came in right after Soul left.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Soul's father asked.

"Yes, honey, you are. He is lot happier tonight."

* * *

Soul ran to his room and grabbed a few things. He made sure he had everything he wanted. He started to head out of his room when his father stopped him.

"Soul, take this with you. Use it when you need to. Be careful. Tell that girl sorry for me." His father stated as he tossed a cell phone box that contained everything including some money, "Your number is in the box. Give it out to your friends. Now go."

Soul looked at his father and started down the hallway. He stopped and turned his head to his dad, "Thank you so much." He turned and ran down the hallway. Once outside, Soul jumped on his motorcycle and took off down the road to Death City.

"Hold on Maka! I'm coming home!" Soul prayed as he sped away.

* * *

"Don't let that witch near Maka!" Kid yelled as he fought against one of the witch's minions.

"I'm on it!" Back*Star yelled, "Tsubaki, Let's go!"

"On it! Black*Star!"Tsubaki yelled back. Maka tried to run, but the witch blocked her.

"Now where are you going, girl? I have a plan for you. It is going be pay back for what your father did to me. He had me locked up for the last twenty years! So, I'm going to take you, but don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just want to see your father suffer." The witch smirked as she went to grab Maka. Maka tried to jump back, but she couldn't move.

"Why can't I move? What did she do to me?" Maka wondered.

"If you are wondering why you can't move, that is simple. I put a spell on you, so you can't move. Now be a good girl." The witch commanded as she grab Maka and disappeared with Maka.

"NOOOOO! MAKAAAA!" Kid yelled as the minion disappeared. He fell to the ground and pounded it with his fists. Everyone came up to him, "We failed to protect her."

Everyone looked away with tears in their eyes.

"We will get her back! I'm NOT going let that witch hurt Maka. I swear!" Black*Star yelled causing everyone to look at him.

"We don't know where she is, Black*Star. How can we get her back?" Liz asked.

"Maka wouldn't give up on us, and damn it! We are not going give up on her. Not when she needs us the most. She is always there for us, and this time, we are going be there for her. I promise!"

"Black*Star is right. Maka wouldn't give up on us, and we will get her back." Kid stated as he got off the ground dusting himself off. The group turned their heads to hear a revved of a motorcycle coming. The motorcycle came to the group and stopped. Everyone's jaws dropped. The person turned off the engine and got off the bike.

"SOUL!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Hi everyone. It is great to see you again! How is everyone? What's new?" Soul asked flashing a smile.

"Long time no see! It is so good to see you again." A crying Tsubaki exclaimed as she went to to give her friend a hug. She let Soul go after a few seconds.

"What brings you here?" Black*Star growled causing everyone to look at him with shock. He walked up to Soul and punched him in the jaw causing everyone gasped.

"I came home. What is your problem?" Soul growled rubbing his chin.

"You left. You left us, not just Maka. You hurt us all. YOU HURT MAKA! She has been a wreck since you left five fucking years ago."

"I had no choice. My father came and took me. Didn't Maka tell you?"

"She did, but the pain of you leaving caused her to become depressed. She really doesn't eat, hang out, or even do to much with anyone." Tsubaki butted in.

"We try to bring her out with us, but most of the time, she is always hiding. She hasn't been the same, Soul." Kid commented as he continued looking at Soul like Soul was a ghost.

"I don't know how many times I have to explained! My father let me leave. That is why I came back. I want to undo the pain that my father caused." Soul growled, "Now, where is Maka?"

"We don't know how to tell you this, but Maka was kidnapped by a witch. We did everything we could, but the witch outsmarted us. She took Maka just a few minutes before you came." Liz sadly said.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me? I rushed over back just to find the girl I loved was kidnapped by a witch." Soul yelled.

"We are working on a plan to get her back, but we need to find where she is at first." Kid explained, "The witch blocked all of our wavelengths with her."

"She might have blocked all of yours, but not mine. I can feel her. I know where she is." Soul said with a small smile on his face.

"MMMMMAAAAKKKKAAAA! PPPAAAPPPAAA IS HERE TO SAVE YYYYYOOOOUUU!" Spirit's voice cried.

"OH CRAP!" Liz stated as Spirit and Stein came running up. They stopped at the group. They where surprised to see Soul. Spirit's eyes narrowed.

"What are YOU doing here, Soul?! Back to hurt my daughter again. You hurt her badly last time. I thought I would loose her. You don't know how much pain you caused her. I was there to try to help her." Spirit growled with a pissed mood.

"Look, I had no choice. My father took me from her. I loved and still LOVE your daughter. If I could, I wouldn't have left. I had no choice. Maka means the world to me. Not because she made me a Death Scythe, but she knows me for who I am. I LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER, SPIRIT!" Soul screamed at Spirit.

"This isn't the time to fight. We need to find Maka. We can straighten this out later. More time we sit here and argue, who knows what the witch is doing with Maka." Stein butted in.

"This isn't over, Soul. Not by a long shot." Spirit growled.

"I can feel her. She is an old downtown warehouse." Soul stated.

"Let's go! No time to waste!" Spirit said as he looked at Soul, "Just pray we find her soon."

"I'm going bring Maka home, Spirit. I promise I will make it up to her. Now, let me help."

"I don't want your help!"

"Spirit, we can't feel Maka's wavelength, but Soul can. Let him help us. We can figure everything out later." Stein stated.

"OK, show the way." Spirit growled.

* * *

Everyone came to an old, run-down warehouse. They could hear screams coming from it.

"HOLD ON, MAKA! I'M COMING!" Soul yelled as he broke down the door...


	2. Chapter 2-Saving Maka

Please Remember Me

Chapter 2- Finding Maka

Soul broke through the front door to see the witch threw Maka across the room. Maka hit the wall head first then sliding down to the floor. She laid limp on the floor. Soul's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, how could do that to Maka, and who the FUCK are you?" Soul yelled at the witch.

"My name is Marsha, and who are you? I should ask."

"I'm your worst nightmare. No one hurts Maka! I will stop you."

"I'm not after you. I'm going make Spirit payback for locking me up." The witch smirked.

"Over my dead body! Soul, go get my daughter. I will deal with this bitch. Let's go, Stein. Let's finish her off for good this time." Spirit barked as he transformed in scythe form.

"You won't win." The witch sneered as she charged at Stein and Spirit. Soul sneaked around up to Maka. He gasped when he saw her. She was bleeding from the head a little. Her right wrist was broken, and her left ankle was sprained. She had many cuts and bruises everywhere. Her clothes where torn into ribbons. Soul took off his jacket and wrapped it around Maka before he picked her up. He noticed how light she was in his arms. With her head resting on his chest, and his right arm wrapped around her back and his left arm under her legs. He turned around just in time to Spirit cutting the witch in half. The witch screamed as she turned into a soul. Spirit transformed back into a human and ate the soul. He walked up to Soul who was still holding Maka. He rubbed his hand over Maka's face and sighed.

"Let's go. Maka needs to look at." Spirit said as he turned away with tears in his eyes.

(At the DWMA)

Soul, Spirit, and the gang sat out in the hallway. No one said anything.

"Soul, why are you back?" Spirit asked breaking the silence. He couldn't take it anymore.

"My father finally figured out that I didn't want to follow in his and my brother's footsteps. He came to the apartment in the middle of the night with two men and grabbed me when I was on the couch with Maka. One of the men dragged me outside. Maka ran up and tried to push the guy off of me, but the other guy grabbed her and pulled her away. My father got into the car, and the guy put me in the car. The guy sat next to me, so I couldn't escaped. As the car drove away, I was trying to get free. Once, I got back to my parents' place, I was locked into my old room. Finally after five long years, my mother convinced my father that I wasn't happy there. So yesterday, my father let me go. I got onto my bike and drove all the way here only to find out she was taken by that witch. I didn't mean to hurt her." Soul explained.

"Why didn't you call or write or something to her?"

"My father blocked everything. I tried to send letters, but they always came back saying return to sender. I knew it was my father's handwriting on them. My mother tried to help call, but my father had it where I couldn't call her. I tried everything. I even tried to reach her over her wavelength, but it was faint." Soul said sadly shaking his head, "I love your daughter, and I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm just hoping she will forgive me."

"Soul, I shouldn't be tell you this. Yes, I'm not happy with you dating my Maka, but she was a lot happier with you. She finally opened up until you left. She became so depressed. There was times she would lock herself in her room for days. It got to a point that I would stay over just to be with her. She has been a wreck since the day your father took you from her. If you are going to stay, you must promise me that you will never leave her again. I don't think she can handle another heartbreak. She still loves you, Soul. She wears your old jacket. Just promise you are not going hurt her again."

"I promise that I won't. I love Maka with my whole heart. She is my world, and I will do anything for her." Soul said. The door to the infirmary's door opened and Stein came out.

"How is she?" Soul and Spirit asked at the same time running up to Stein. Stein sighed.

"I have some good news and some bad news. Maka's wrist and ankle will heal normally."

"That is good news." Soul said.

"Yes it is, but the bad news is..."


	3. Chapter 3-What!

Please Remember Me

Chapter 3-What?!

(Flashback from chapter 2)

The door to the infirmary's door opened and Stein came out.

"How is she?" Soul and Spirit asked at the same time running up to Stein. Stein sighed.

"I have some good news and some bad news. Maka's wrist and ankle will heal normally."

"That is good news." Soul said.

"Yes it is, but the bad news is..."

(End of flashback)

"Spit it out! What's the bad news?" Spirit yelled while grabbing Stein's jacket.

"Maka had memory lock. It mean all her memories still there, but they are locked. She won't remember any of us. I don't know how bad it is, but once she wakes up, I can see how bad it is." Stein explained as Spirit let Stein's jacket go.

"You got to be kidding! There is no way Maka's memory is lock!" Kid screamed.

"I wish I was kidding, Kid, but it is the truth. When she hit the wall after being thrown from the witch, Marsha, some how she locked her memories in her soul. If we can unlock her soul, her memories might come back. If we can't unlock her soul, everything we know and love about Maka will be lost, and she will never remember who she was." Stein sadly said, "You can go in now and see her, but keep it down. She will still need her rest. She could wake up any minute."

Everyone filed into the infirmary and went to the bed where Maka was laid. Soul pulled up a chair next to Maka's bed. She was in the same bed where he was when he was attacked by Crona. Sunlight poured onto Maka's face making her look like an angel sleeping. Everyone stood around her bed saying nothing. After a moan, a pair of olive-green eyes open, and looked around Maka's eyes fell on Soul. Maka tried to sat up. When she finally got into a comfy way, she looked at the group.

"Who are you all, and who am I?" Maka asked while looking at the group. Soul jumped up causing the chair to fall over and grabbed Maka's shoulders.

"You don't remember me, don't you? I'm your boyfriend, Soul. Your name is Maka, and you are my girlfriend." Soul explained as he shook her shoulders a little. Maka looked with a blank face. A small smile formed on her face.

"If you are my boyfriend, it shows that I have good taste." Maka giggled, "Who are these people?"

"Come on Maka! Don't remember me, Black*Star? We have been best friends since when we were young." Black*Star exclaimed. Maka looked at him confused for a second, closed her eyes and tried to remember. She dropped her head and started to fall into Soul's arms. Everyone was by her side in no time.

"I don't remember. I'm so sorry." Maka sobbed in Soul's arms, "I can't remember anything."

"Maka, your memory will come back with all our help." Spirit said as he rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Maka looked up at her father. She narrowed her eyes at the man with the red hair.

"You look like someone I know." Maka squeaked as she pointed to Spirit. Spirit looked at his daughter.

"What did you say, Maka?" Spirit asked.

"You are my father, I think. I can't remember."

"Yes, I'm your father who loves you so much."

"If you love me so much, like you claim, why do bring women home every night?" Everyone looked at Spirit. Spirit looked like he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"I don't mean to, sweetie. Why don't come home with me tonight?" Spirit asked trying to shake off the hurt.

"I don't want to! I'm not going. I'm not leaving this bed! I don't want to live with you!"

"Maka, you haven't lived with your father for almost seven years now." Tsubaki explained. Maka looked at her with confusing eyes.

"What do you mean? Do I live on my own then or with someone?"

"You live with me, Maka. Do you remember?" Soul asked hoping that Maka's memory was returning. Maka looked at him with a blank look.

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't remember, but it is better than living with a cheater." Maka gave a small smile. Soul smiled back.

"MMMMAAAAKKKKAAAA! FATHER LOVES YOU SO MUCH AND WANTS YOU TO COME HOME WITH ME!" Spirit cried as he grabbed Maka.

"Let me go." Maka growled, and Soul started to pulled Spirit, "You are crushing me!"

Spirit finally let Maka go with tears in his eyes.

"Soul, can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?" Stein asked as he pushed up his glasses. Soul got up and followed Stein into the hallway. Stein shut the door behind them.

"Soul, I think there is a way that you can unlock her memories, but it might be risky."

"I don't care. I just want my Maka back."

"You will have to sync her soul with yours. I know she went into yours, and it might be a way to unlock hers, but you have to be careful. There are parts of the soul that shouldn't be go in. I'm not going to lie, but it might take sometime to do it."

"I don't care how long it takes. I want Maka back. I didn't fight with my father for the last five years to come back only to loose Maka. I love her so much."

"That is why I want you to do it. No one else. She only trusts you. I could see it in her eyes that the love she still have for you. I know that the old Maka is still there, and you can bring her back."

"I will bring her back, Stein. I promise you." Soul said.

"I know that I can count on you." Stein thought. Soul ginned as he turned and opened the door.

A few days later, Maka was released. Soul was carrying Maka on his back. They were both silence until Maka finally spoke.

"Soul, will like living with you?"

"Yes, Maka. You will."

"Soul, what was it like living with you before I forgot everything?"

"Well, we did have our fights, but we were always together. We fought missions, hung out with our friends, and we were had fun." Soul said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Soul? What is wrong?" Maka asked as she noticed the tear fell from Soul's cheek.

"It is nothing. Just remembering all the times we had together. I promise you, Maka, that we will bring your memories back."

"I know that we will. Can we go to the park?"

"Sure if that is what you want."

As Soul made it to the park with Maka still on his back, he came to a bench. He bent down, and Maka slid off his back. Maka held on the bench until Soul turned around. They both sat down. After five minutes, Soul finally spoke and broke the silence.

"Are you ok, Maka?"

"I don't know. I feel like I know you from somewhere, but I can't remember. Everything is so messed up. Why can I remember my father, but not you or any of our friends? Everytime I try to think, my head hurts. I don't know what to do. I'm so confuse."

"Let's try something. It might help. Close your eyes and clear your mind."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, it won't. In fact, we did it many times before. You even saved me from the black blood."

"OK. black blood? What is that?"

"You will remember that later. Right now, just do what I say."

"Ok." Maka sighed and closed her eyes. Soul leaned his his head towards Maka's head until their foreheads touched. Soul closed his eyes and went into Maka's soul.

Soul's POV

As I walked around Maka's soul, I saw a few what look like doors that contained her memories. I walked up to one, and I placed my hand on it. I heard a click like it was unlocking. I moved my hand. I stood in front of the door and used both hands, opened the door. There was a bright light, and when I opened my eyes, a young version of Maka standing. She looked like she was about ten years old. She looked so cute with little red ribbons in her pigtails. She had on a red dress. She looked happy, so I shut the door and turned around to see a woman standing in front of me. She had long black hair that flowed down her back. Her blue eyes looked like blue crystals. She narrowed her eyes and continued looking at me.

"You don't belong here." The young woman growled. I took a step back. I was getting angry at the woman.

"Look, lady, I'm here to bring my girlfriend back." I snapped back.

"She doesn't want to be found. She is happy in the darkness."

"I know Maka, and she hates the dark. Tell me where she is."

"Foolish boy, you will have to get past me before you can see her ever again, and believe me, I'm not going make it easy for you. You want to know why her soul locked her memories? It is because she doesn't want to feel the pain anymore. She is in so much pain at the moment."

"I know she is in pain. It was because what my father did. I'm here for her. I want her back."

"Well, if you want her back that bad, you will have to go through me. This is your final warning."

"I will get her back." I growled as the woman left.

I pulled back from Maka's head and looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I can remember! I can remember a few things now." Maka exclaimed.

"What can you remember?"

"I remember my tenth birthday party. Black*Star was there, and he was being a pain. We got into a water balloon fight, and of course, I won. He got pissed off and stormed off. He pushed my cake onto the ground. I stood there and began to cried. I ran to my room. After an hour, I heard a knock on my door, and when I went to open it, there was Black*Star holding another birthday cake that he made. He said he was sorry, and the other wasn't godly enough for a god. It was so cute." Maka giggled. She yawned and laid her head on my shoulder. After a few quite minutes, I finally turned my head to look at Maka, and she was asleep. I got up, picked her up like a bride, and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4-The Protector?

Please Remember Me

Chapter 4-The Protector?

Soul's POV

I went to Stein's the next morning while Kid, Liz, and Patty stayed with Maka. I needed to ask him who was that woman in Maka's mind. The woman was really cold. Even her eyes gave me the chills. I finally made it to Stein's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Stein yelled. I opened the door and walked in.

"How can I help you, Soul? How is Maka?"

"Well, the good news is that she got a little bit of her memory back. She can remember things until she is about ten, but it is still three years before she met me."

"But she is starting remember, and that is great!"

"There is only one problem. When I went into her mind, a young woman came up to me. She told me that I didn't belong, and get out. She even told me that Maka was happy in the darkness. She told me that if I did continued going into Maka's mind, she wouldn't make it easy for me to unlock more Maka's memories."

"It sounds like that the woman is a protector."

"What is a protector?"

"Soul, a protector is something that protects the person that they are in from harm. The way you explained the woman to me, it sounds like she is Maka's protector. She wants to protect Maka. She is protecting something that Maka wants no one to know. She knows something."

"What could she be protecting that she doesn't want anyone to know?" I asked.

"I don't know. The only thing I can tell you is ask Spirit. Maybe he would know."

"Thanks Stein."

"You are welcome, Soul. Keep me updated on Maka."

"I will, Stein." I said as I walked out the door to find Spirit. I finally found Spirit at the park. He was sitting on the bench with his hair covering his eyes. I walked up to him.

"Yo, Spirit!" I called. Spirit looked up. I knew he was trying to hide his tears. He must be really hurt about all this with Maka. I don't blame him. I'm hurt too.

"What do you want, Soul?" Spirit growled.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"When I went into Maka's soul, I was confronted by a young woman who had long, black hair and icy, cold, blue eyes. She said that I didn't belong in Maka's soul. Do you know anyone like that?" Spirit's eyes got wide like he knew something.

"It can't be." Spirit said...

(Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Who is Maka's protector, and does Spirit know who can it be? Keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks!)


	5. Chapter 5-No Way!

Please Remember Me

Chapter 5-No Way!

(Mini Flashback)

"Yo, Spirit!" I called. Spirit looked up. I knew he was trying to hide his tears. He must be really hurt about all this with Maka. I don't blame him. I'm hurt too.

"What do you want, Soul?" Spirit growled.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"When I went into Maka's soul, I was confronted by a young woman who had long, black hair and icy, cold, blue eyes. She said that I didn't belong in Maka's soul. Do you know anyone like that?" Spirit's eyes got wide like he knew something.

"It can't be." Spirit said...

(End Of Flashback)

Soul's POV

"It can't be what?" I asked. Spirit got up and started to run.

"I will be back. I need to do something." He yelled leaving me really confused. I sat down on the bench. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but when I finally looked at my phone, it said it was almost six. I told Kid that I would be back by three. I got up and headed to the apartment. Once, I got to the apartment, I opened the door to find everything in symmetrical order. Kid was sitting on the couch next to Liz and Patty watching TV quietly. I noticed Maka was on the other couch with her ankle up sleeping. I pulled up a chair next to Maka.

"Welcome back." Kid greeted in a low voice.

"Thanks. How was Maka?" I asked.

"She was quiet. She read a lot. She passed out around two, and she is still sleeping. She didn't talk much. Did you talk to Stein?"

"Ya, and he explained that the woman inside Maka's soul might be a protector."

"What is a protector?" Patty asked.

"A protector is someone who protects the host's soul from harm. That is what Stein explained me. He also told me to talk to Spirit about it. When I did talked to Spirit about it, Spirit said it couldn't be and ran away. I have a feeling he knows something." I said. Maka started to wake up. I looked down into the olive-green orbs that I loved so much. She stretched and yawn.

"Hi Soul! When did you get back?" Maka asked.

"I just got back about ten minutes ago. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I did." Maka chirped with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel ok. Kid, Liz, and Patty was keeping me company. I'm hungry."

"Ok, let's get some dinner. Kid, would you, Liz, and Patty like to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"If you don't mind." Kid said.

"Maka, is that ok they eat dinner with us?" I asked. Maka sat up.

"I don't mind. I enjoy them here." Maka commented.

"Ok, how about pizza?" I asked.

"I'm up for that." Liz stated.

"Me too!" Patty chimed.

"That isn't a problem with me." Kid said.

"Ok." I said as I picked up the phone to place an order. I ordered three extra large pizzas. I had a feeling there was going be more people showing up soon. I placed the order and got off the phone. I went to sit down next Maka on the couch when I heard pounding on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! YOUR GOD DEMANDS YOU!" There was no mistaken that voice. It was Black*Star's.

"Black*Star, calm down." Tsubaki said through the door. I went and opened the door for them. I shut the door behind them and headed to the couch. I sat down next to Maka.

"Hi Black*Star!" Maka chirped with a huge smile. Black*Star sat on the chair next to Maka. Even with him being as hyper as he was, he had a soft side too.

"Hi everyone!" Tsubaki stated as waving.

"Hi Black*Star and Tsubaki." Kid, Liz, Patty and I said.

"How are you feeling, Maka?" I heard Black*Star asked.

"I feel ok. I still can't remember, but what I can remember is my ten year birthday party. Remember how you got mad at me for winning the water balloon fight."

"Yes. I remember that. I'm so sorry for ruining your cake."

"It is ok. You made another one, and it was great." Maka giggled. I had to smiled. We heard a knocked on the door. I got up and opened the door to see Spirit there. He had a bag in his hands.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He came in, and I shut the door behind him.

"Soul, I need to talk to you in private." Spirit finally spoke after a few seconds.

"Kid, can you watch Maka? I need to talk to Spirit alone for a second. Here is the money for the pizzas." I said as I tossed Kid the money. He caught it.

"Sure Soul." Kid said. I led Spirit into my room and shut the door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Remember earlier, when you asked about the woman in Maka's soul? Well, I think it could be someone that I knew when Maka was younger, but that person died when she was only seven. I brought a few things over on her, and some pictures of Maka when she was younger. I'm hoping this will help." Spirit said handing me the bag. I looked into it. I could see a few picture albums and few newspaper clippings. I put them on the floor next to my desk.

"What is the newspaper clippings for?"

"Just read them. Just don't let Maka see the newspaper clippings. They will bring something that I don't ever want to relive. It was hell the first time." Spirit said as clouds cover his eyes. I wonder what he meant until I heard a knock on my door.

"The pizza is here." I heard Kid said.

"OK. Thanks Kid. We will be out in a second." I yelled, "Spirit, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Would Maka mind? I know how much she hates me."

"I don't think Maka hates you. She get annoyed with your actions, but I know she still loves you. She just won't say it. We both know Maka too well." I chuckled. Spirit smiled.

"You aren't bad, Soul. I also wanted to say sorry for my actions when you returned. I was out of line. Stein and I talked about it, and I realized it wasn't your fault that you left. I'm glad you are back, Soul."

"Thanks, Spirit. I'm glad that I back too. Now, let's have some pizza before Black*Star eats it all." I said as I slapped Spirit's back.

(A Few Hours Later)

(Still Soul's POV)

After everyone was done eating and cleaning, they went home leaving Maka and me. I made sure Maka took her pain pill. We sat on the couch and watched TV. After twenty minutes, I looked over and saw Maka passed out. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I pulled the blanket back on her bed, gently put her down in her bed, and covered her back up. I kissed her on the forehead. She looked so peacefully sleeping. I left the room quietly and shut the door. I looked at the clock. It said it was ten. I shut off the TV and went into my bedroom. I picked up the bag of stuff Spirit brought over and put it on my desk. I sat down, opened the bag and began to look through stuff. The first picture album was Maka's baby pictures until she was three. She was a cute baby. I opened the second album. It was pictures of her from four until I guess she was seven. I took out the newspaper clippings. I began to reading them until I got to the last one. I gasped. There was a picture of a young girl on it. It was the younger version of Maka's protector.

"NO WAY!" I thought.


	6. Chapter 6-Another Piece of the Puzzle

Please Remember Me

Chapter 6-Another Piece of the Puzzle

Soul's POV

I woke up the next morning. I needed to talk to Spirit. The girl in the newspaper clipping looked just like Maka's protector, but Maka's protector was older. I need to find out. I hurried to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After my shower, I got dressed, got my hair into my usual style, and got breakfast started. After breakfast was ready, I went to Maka's bedroom door and knocked. I didn't heard anything. I slowly twisted the knob and opened the door. I peeked in and saw Maka still sleeping. I quietly walked up to Maka's bed. I knelt next to her and grabbed her hand. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I was transported into Maka's mind. I walked up to another door. There were about I heard a click. I grabbed the handle and twisted it. It opened, and I walked in. I saw Maka who looked around four years old playing with Black*Star and another four year old girl who looked like the protector just younger. I was surprised. I watched them play for a few more minutes until I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. The handle of the door jerked out of my hands while I fell to the ground.

"What the hell?!" I looked up to see the protector standing in front of me. She shut the door.

"I told you that you don't belong here. What are you doing here?" She growled.

"Look, I told you already that I'm here to bring Maka back. We miss her. I miss her." I said as I got up.

"She is happy in the darkness. NOW LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

"Bring it on! I'm not leaving without Maka!" I said as my right arm turned into a scythe.

"Fine, you want to do it the hard way. I'm not going easy on you. If you really want Maka back, you will have to fight me."

"I don't really want to fight you, but if it is the only way I can bring Maka back, I will fight you. Maka means the world to me." I stated as I charged at the protector. She jumped out of my attack. A sword appeared out of nowhere in her hands. She charged after me with it. I managed to moved out of the way as the protect swung the sword down. It got stuck into the ground. I came up to get her, but she kicked me in the chest, and I stumbled back a little. She finally managed to pull the sword out of the ground. She came to charged to me again, and I blocked it with my scythe arm. She kept on swinging, and I kept on blocking her attacks. I could tell she was getting tired as sweat poured off her face. She was breathing really hard.

"Ready to give up?" I asked.

"NEVER! I told you that I wasn't going make this easy on you." She said as she tried to lift the sword. She couldn't lift it no more then a few inches off the ground.

"Look, I don't want to fight you anymore. I just want to find Maka, and bring her back to me. Back to everyone who loves her. "

"If you want her back so badly, you are going have to find her." The protector growled. She threw the sword on ground and began to walked away. She stopped and turned her head over her should and looked at me.

"Just because you won this fight, this isn't over. As long as you keep coming here, I will fight to protect her." The protector said as she turned her head back and began to walked away again. I watched the protector as she continued walking away just to make sure she didn't turned around and attacked me out of nowhere. I saw a door appeared in front of her. She opened the door and walked through it. The door closed behind her and disappeared.

(Still Soul's POV)

I finally opened my eyes. I was back in Maka's room. I looked over at Maka who was still sleeping. I gently started shaking her to wake her up.

"Five more minutes." Maka mumbled. I chuckled softly.

"Maka, it is time to get up. Breakfast is ready." Maka opened her olive-green eyes. She blinked a few times and looked at me.

"Good Morning, Soul." Maka said as she sat up.

"Good Morning to you too, Maka. How did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well."

"That is great to hear."

"I just had a memory of Black*Star, this other girl, and I were playing, but I can't remember who was that girl. She looked like someone I used to know. I don't know."

"Don't worry about it. It will come back to you. Now, let's go eat before breakfast gets cold." I suggested. Maka threw the blanket off of her, got up, stretch, and started to head out the door with me following. She had a smile on her face.

Maka sat down at the table. I began to put food on her plate when we heard pounding on the front door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! YOUR GOD ORDERS YOU TO!" Black*Star yelled. I put the frying pan down and went to the door to open it for them. Black*Star rushed past me to the table.

"Good morning, Soul." Tsubaki said politely.

"Good morning, Tsubaki and Black*Star." I replied back only to see that Back*Star was at the table with Maka. I knew that wasn't good. Tsubaki came in, I shut the door, and we headed to the table. I heard Maka laughing really hard until she fell out of her chair. I ran to her side in no time. She was holding her sides and still laughing with tears rolling down her face.

"Are you ok, Maka?" I asked worried. I was scared that she hurt herself. Maka's laughter died down enough, so she could finally talked.

"I'm fine, Soul. Black*Star here was telling me something really funny. Soul, are you ok?" Maka asked as he face went to happy to worried look I sighed and smiled.

"As long as you are ok, I'm fine. I just don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"More than you are already is." I thought. Maka giggled a little and reached up and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. She got up and sat back down. I looked at her, and she looked back with me with those olive-green eyes. She looked like she was happy. I got up.

"I need to make a quick call. Tsubaki, can you keep an eye on Maka?" I asked. I knew it would be a bad idea if I asked Black*Star to watch Maka. I was afraid that Maka would get hurt more.

"Sure, Soul. I will tidy up the kitchen a little bit."

"Thanks Tsubaki. I went into my room and shut the door. I pressed eight on the phone. It dialed Kid's number. After eight rings, Kid picked up.

"Hello Soul! What's up?"

"Hi Kid. I'm wondering if you could watch Maka while I go talk to Spirit."

"I can't. We got a mission today. Sorry."

"It is ok. Thanks anyway."

"I'm really sorry, Soul. How about Black*Star and Tsubaki?"

"I can trust Tsubaki, but Black*Star kinda worries me. What if he causes Maka to get hurt? All the work that I did so far will be for nothing."

"True, but it is them or take her with you, and we know Spirit will just make Maka upset."

"You are right, Kid, and we don't want Maka to be upset. Well, call me when you get back."

"I will, and keep me posted on Maka."

"I will. I promise. Bye for now."

"Bye." Kid said as he hung up the phone. I hung up my phone, put into my pocket, and pulled opened my bedroom door. I heard Maka laughing. It was great to her laughing. I missed her laugh.

"Hey, Black*Star? Can you come over here for a minute?" I yelled.

"What's up, Soul?" Black*Star came up to me. I let him into my room and shut the door.

"I need to talk to Spirit. Can you and Tsubaki watch over Maka while I'm gone?"

"Sure, Soul. After all, Maka is like a little sister to me." Black*Star stated. He turned his head to my desk. I forgot about the newspaper clippings on my desk. His eyes grew big.

"How and where did you get these?" He asked as he picked up the clippings.

"Spirit dropped them off the last time he came over. Why? Is there something you know about the girl?"

"Yes, I do. She was one of Maka's and mine best friends. Don't let Maka see these."

"Why?"

"It will break her heart again."

"Do you know what happen?"

"Her name was..."

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Things have been really crazy, but I'm hoping I will have the next chapter out soon.


	7. Chapter 7-Laura's Past

Please Remember Me

Chapter 7-Laura's past

(Flashback)

"Hey, Black*Star? Can you come over here for a minute?" I yelled.

"What's up, Soul?" Black*Star came up to me. I let him into my room and shut the door.

"I need to talk to Spirit. Can you and Tsubaki watch over Maka while I'm gone?"

"Sure, Soul. After all, Maka is like a little sister to me." Black*Star stated. He turned his head to my desk. I forgot about the newspaper clippings on my desk. His eyes grew big.

"How and where did you get these?" He asked as he picked up the clippings.

"Spirit dropped them off the last time he came over. Why? Is there something you know about the girl?"

"Yes, I do. She was one of Maka's and mine best friends. Don't let Maka see these."

"Why?"

"It will break her heart again."

"Do you know what happen?"

"Her name was..."

(End of Flashback)

(Soul's POV)

"Her name was Laura. When we were four, she moved into the house right across the street of Maka. The first time I met her, she had long black hair that was in the middle of her back. Her eyes where an icy blue. She was kinda cold when you first met her, but she shortly warmed up to you when she got to know you. She was very protective of Maka and I. I can remember, when we where about six, Maka was getting bullied on by some older boys. Laura found out, came up to the boys, and punched them. She broke one of their noses all because they where pulling on Maka's pig tails. Laura acted like a big sister to Maka and I. She always looking out for others. She even protected Maka and I on that day." Black*Star explained sadly.

"What happen on that day?" I asked.

"It started out with Maka and I where over at Laura's parent's place. It was storming really bad. The power went out, and Maka got scared. Laura and I tried to calming Maka down when we heard a loud crash downstairs. The only one home besides us was Laura's father. No one knew what happen, but out of nowhere, a kishin showed up. It started to go after us. Laura grabbed our hands and was trying to get us away from the kishin. Somehow, we got ourselves backed into a corner. Laura stood in front of us with her arms wide opened trying to save us. The kishin slashed Laura in the chest. Laura fell to the ground. I held Maka in the corner. We closed our eyes waiting for the kishin to kill us next, but it never came. Spirit and Stein came and killed the kishin just in time before it had a chance to hurt Maka and I. I let Maka go, and she ran up to Laura's body. I went next to Maka. Maka held Laura in her arms crying. Laura told Maka to be strong, and for me to look after Maka. I promised Laura that I would be there for Maka no matter what. Laura told us she loved us both, and we where like family to her. She passed away after that. When Stein tried to pick up Laura's body, Maka wouldn't let go. Spirit and I finally pulled Maka away she collapsed. She was in the hospital for almost a month. After the day Laura died, Maka became different. She always had her nose in books. She became who you know now. Maka became so cold until you came around, Soul. When you came, she was opening up. I could see the old Maka coming through. I miss that Maka."

"That explains why Maka wants to always protect and get stronger. She feels like it was her fault for Laura's death. The only question I have is where Laura's parents now?"

"Laura's mother killed herself shortly after Laura's death, and we still think the kishin was Laura's father. He had a dark side to him. He was just creepy. No one saw him after the kishin attacked Laura, Maka, and I. "

"Thank you for telling me all this. It helps a lot."

"You are welcome, but don't tell Maka. We don't want to loose her like we almost did last time. I don't think I can go through another lost. Laura was one of my best friends, like you are, and Maka is my little sister. I don't want to loose Maka."

"I promise I will get Maka back. We won't loose her." I said as I put a hand on Black*Star's shoulder, "Maka means the world to us, and now I know why she is very protective, I will fight to bring her back. I promise. Maka, just hold on."

(Author's Note: Here is chapter 7. Keep on reading to find out who is the protector and if Maka gets her memories back. Keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you for reading!)


	8. Chapter 8-The Day At The Park

Please Remember Me

Chapter 8-The day at the park and the kishin

Soul's POV

"Thank you, Black*Star for telling me. Maka never said a word." I said to Black*Star.

"Honestly, I don't think Maka remembers what happen, and if she did, she wouldn't say anything. She acts so tough all the time. She doesn't show her emotions that offen. You are the first person who got her to show her true smile since Laura's death."

I patted Back*Star's shoulder. We exited my room and went into the kitchen where Maka and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was wiping down the counter top while Maka was sitting at the table. I walked up beside Maka.

"Tsubaki, can you and Black*Star watch Maka? I need to talk to someone." I asked.

"Sure, she will be in good hands." Tsubaki stated.

"Where are you going, Soul?" Maka asked worried.

"I need to talk to someone, but I won't be to long. I will be back before you know it. I promise." I winked at Maka. She smiled at me. I melted. I love her so much.

"Hurry back, Soul. I love you."

"I love you too, my Angel." I headed to the door, "I will be back before you know it. I promise."

I repeated in my head what Black*Star told me about Laura. The protector does really look like Laura, but I wanted to talk to Spirit to make sure. I found him at his place. I knocked on his door, and shortly he answered it.

"Hello Soul, what brings you here? Is everything ok with Maka?" He asked.

"Maka is doing fine. Black*Star and Tsubaki is with her now. I need to ask a few questions."

"Come on in." Spirit said as he held the door open.

(Black*Star's POV)

It was great to see Maka laughing again. I really did miss that side of her.

"Hey, Black*Star? Can we go to the park?" Maka asked.

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"I feel fine. I really want to get out of here. I'm bored."

"Yes, we can go to the park, but you will have to change first." Maka got up and went into her room.

"Is it ok for her to go to the park?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't see any harm. Plus, we will be there, and we won't let anyone or anything hurt her."

"Will Soul get angry?"

"I don't think so. I think he would want her to have some fun."

"Maybe you are right, and it will be better for her to have some fun." Tsubaki said with a smile. We heard Maka going between her room and the bathroom. After ten minutes, Maka came out. She had a pair of blue jeans on with a long sleeve green shirt on. Her hair was in the two pigtails.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she got her shoes on.

"You should grab a jacket. It is a little chilly." Tsubaki stated. Maka went into the closet, and grabbed Soul's old jacket. I sent a text to Soul letting him know that we are heading to the park.

"Can we go now?" Maka asked. I chuckled a little. She reminded me when she was six.

"Ok, Let's go." I said.

(Soul's POV)

I got the text from Black*Star saying that Maka, Tsubaki, and he were going to the park. I text him back to be careful with Maka. I didn't need anything else happening to her. She is my everything.

"Soul, you said the Protector looks like Laura?" Spirit asked.

"Yes, she does. She keeps on saying that I have to fight her to bring Maka back."

"Let me guess. You don't want to fight her."

"Right. What can I do?"

"Try talking to her. Maybe it will help. Try to get her to open up. If she opens up, maybe she can tell you will Maka is."

"That could work. Thank you, Spirit."

"You are welcome, Soul. I just want Maka back. I miss her."

"I miss her too, Spirit. Black*Star told me about Laura and that day."

"It was a nightmare, Soul. Maka loved Laura like a sister. I can remember when Maka first brought Laura over. Laura's long black hair flowed down her back. Her eyes where an ice blue. She was a little cold at first, but once she warmed up to you, Laura was a very sweet girl. She adored Maka and Black*Star. She would do anything for them. Laura was an only child. Her mother couldn't have anymore kids, and he father was always gone. He was always working out of town. He did everything for them. Laura was his world. Laura treated Maka and Black*Star like they were her sister and brother. I will never forget that day. It was a day that changed Maka forever."

"I promise, Spirit. I will bring Maka back."

"I know you will, Soul. I have faith in you." Spirit smiled at me.

(Black*Star's POV)

We made to the park. Tsubaki and I sat on the bench while Maka looked around a bit. She had a smile on her face.

"Black*Star? Will Maka ever be herself again?"

"She will be her old self soon. Soul is working on bring her back. I know he will. He loves her. He will do anything to bring her back."

"I hate it how she can't remember who is her friends."

"I think she knows we are her friends. I know she will return to us. I know Maka loves us way to much to lose us. I promise, Tsubaki, she will come back to us." I said with a smile. My smile quickly dropped when the ground began to shake. Maka came running back to us as fast as she could. She did a dead stop in front of Tsubaki and me. I looked up to see a kishin coming up behind her. It fangs dripped with venom. Its claws where sharp.

"Black*Star, what is that thing?" She asked as she pointed at the kishin. I pulled out my cell phone and toss it to Tsubaki.

"Call Soul, Tsubaki." I barked. I saw Tsubaki dialed Soul's number. I heard Tsubaki yelling on the phone with Soul. She hung up the phone and toss it back. Kishin started to come closer.

"Maka, RUN!" I yelled, "Tsubaki, Let's go!"

"Ok! Enchanted Sword!" Tsubaki yelled.

(Soul's POV)

I felt my phone vibrating. It was Tsubaki. I looked at it and answer it.

"Tsubaki, what's up?"

"Soul! How fast can you come to the park?! There is a kishin, and it's after Maka!"

"Tell Black*Star that I'm on my way." I said before I hung the phone. I turned to Spirit, "I got to go. There is a problem."

"Is Maka ok?"

"Maka is fine. Black*Star needs helps. I will talk to you later." I said as I ran out the door and to my bike. I jumped on my bike and headed to the park as fast as I could.

"Hold on, Maka! I'm coming!" I thought.

(Black*Star's POV)

"Damn, this kishin is stubborn." I said as I panted. Sweat poured off my face.

"I notice. Is Maka ok?" Tsubaki asked worried.

"She is ok. She is hiding right now."

"That is great. How are you holding up?"

"I'm a god, Tsubaki." Tsubaki sweat-drop. I could see where Maka was hiding when I heard a motorcycle pulling up. I saw Soul parked it and jumped off.

"Where is Maka?" Soul asked.

"She is safe for now." I replied.

(Soul's POV)

I was relief to hear Maka was safe, and she was hiding. I saw the kishin running toward Black*Star. The kishin jumped up and disappeared. Tsubaki transformed back and came up to me. We where about five feet away from Black*Star.

"Where did it?" I heard Black*Star asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it is gone. Ok Maka! You can come out now." I yelled. Maka came out of the women restroom. She started to walk up to next to Black*Star. She stop next to Black*Star when the ground started to shake. Out of nowhere, the kishin landed in front of Maka and Black*Star.

"Black*Star! Maka! Look out!"Tsubaki yelled as the kishin brought its claw around to swipe them. Black*Star turned around just as the kishin swung at them.

"NOOOOO! MAKA! BLACK*STAR!" Soul and Tsubaki cried.


	9. Chapter 9-What's is going on with Maka?

Please Remember Me

Chapter 9-What's is going on with Maka?

"NOOOOO! MAKA! BLACK*STAR!" Soul and Tsubaki cried.

(Soul's POV)

Black* Star and Maka hit the stone wall of the restrooms. They slid to the ground unconscious. The kishin started to walk up to them.

"BLACK*STAR! MAKA! PLEASE GET UP!" Tsubaki screamed. The kishin was just about to bring its claw down when bullets hit the back of the kishin.

"KID! So glad to see you!" I exclaimed. Kid jumped off his board next to me.

"You two should check on Maka and Black*Star. We will take care of the kishin. Now GO!" Kid said, "Now you are mine, kishin. No one hurt my friends and get away with it. It is time for you to die!"

The kishin sneered at Kid. It started to charge at Kid while Tsubaki and I ran up to Maka and Black*Star. We finally got up to them, I kneel down. I notice that Black*Star had his arms wrapped around Maka protecting her mostly from the blow. Black*Star was bleeding a little from his head. Maka had a cut on her cheek, but she looked fine.

"Black*Star, please wake up." Tsubaki cried. Black*Star started to open his eyes. Tsubaki gasped.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. That was nothing for a god like me." Black*Star said as he tried to get up with Maka in his arms, "How is Maka?"

"She should be fine. You protected her well." I said.

"Soul, she is like a little sister to me. We grew up together. I will always protect Maka with my life, and that goes for you, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz. You all are like family to me."

"Thank you, Black*Star." I said. Maka began to open her eyes.

"OWWWW! My head hurts." Maka said as she sat up. Black*Star let her go, and she moved next to me.

"Are you ok, Maka?" I asked worriedly.

"My head hurts. What happen, Soul?"

"A kishin we thought disappeared, came back, and tried to kill you and Black*Star. Black*Star saved you." I explained. Maka looked at Black*Star.

"Thank you, Black*Star for saving me." Maka politely said.

"You are welcome, Maka. Let's go, Tsubaki. It looks like Kid needs help." Black*Star stated as he got up. Tsubaki transformed into enchanted sword. Black*Star charged toward the kishin. I looked at Maka. I saw her eyes flash blue for a second. She started to get up. She was a little wobbly. She had her head down.

"Here, let me help you."

"Soul, let's go! Let's take this kishin down now." Maka demanded in a voice that wasn't hers. I was looked at her. She kept her head down. Her hair was covering her eyes.

"Who are you, and where is Maka?" I asked. Maka's head left up and looked at me. Her eyes where blue, not the normal olive-green.

"She is still here. Let's go NOW!" I transformed into my scythe form. Whoever took over Maka's body was very fast. In no time, the kishin was gone leaving only a red soul. I transformed back and ate the soul. I turned around and looked at Maka. Maka started to fall to the ground. I ran and caught her just before she hit the ground. She was out cold. Everyone ran up to us.

"Soul, what just happen?" Liz asked now back in human form.

"I don't know, Liz. One minute, she was Maka, and then she was someone else. Her eyes where blue. She seem to be another person, and this person was ice cold. Her eyes show no emotions at all. It wasn't Maka." I explained still holding Maka in my arms. I felt Maka starting to stirred. She open her eyes showing the olive-green orbs that I love so much.

"Why is everyone staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" Maka asked as began to cried. I pulled her into a hug. She grabbed my shirt and cried into it.

"SHHH! You didn't do anything wrong. It is is ok." I said comforting her. Her crying started to died down, she let my shirt go. She looked up to me with tear stain cheeks. I bent down and kissed her. After a few seconds, I broke off the kiss.

"Are you ok, Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"My head hurts. What happen?" Maka asked.

"You were attacked by a kishin. Black*Star saved you." Kid explained. Maka looked at Black*Star.

"Thank you, Black*Star for saving me from the kishin. What happen to it?"

"It is gone now. You don't have to worry about it." Tsubaki stated. Maka's eyes light up and a smile formed on her lips.

"Can we go home now? I'm hungry." Maka said. Her stomach began to growl causing everyone to laugh.

"How about I cook?" Tsubaki asked.

"How about it, Maka? She is a great cook." I stated.

"That is ok with me." Maka said smiling as I helped her.

"Soul, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Kid asked.

"Black*Star, can you wait with Maka for a second?"

"Sure, Soul. Come on over here, Maka." Black*Star said. Maka walked over to Black*Star while I followed Kid away from the group.

"What's up, Kid?"

"Soul, that kishin was the one that I was following. I don't know how it got over here, it kinda worries me. Plus, when Maka was welding you, she didn't seem herself."

"That wasn't Maka welding me. It was someone else. I think it was the protector, but I wouldn't know until I talked to Stain about it. I will do it in the morning. Do you think you and Black*Star watch Maka in the morning?"

"Yes we can."

"Thanks Kid. I promise I will bring Maka back."

"I know you will, Soul." Kid said with hope.


	10. Chapter 10-The Address

Please Remember Me

Chapter-10-The Address

Maka's POV

I woke up to a nightmare, so I went into Soul's room to see if he was up. I didn't see him when I opened the door, but I saw on his desk was a newspaper clipping. I went up to the desk, picked it up, and looked at it. It had a picture of a seven year old girl with long black hair and icy blue eyes. I saw an address. I quickly looked around, found a piece of paper, a pen and wrote down the address. I heard the toilet flushed, so I hurried finished writing and stuff the paper into my PJ pant's pocket. I turned around and ran to my bedroom before the bathroom door opened. I sat on my bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Maka, are you ok? Did something happen?" Soul asked as he stuck his head in.

"I had a nightmare. I woke up and went to get a glass of water, but I couldn't remember where the glasses were." I said with a pout look. Soul opened the door and smiled.

"Let me get the glass of water, and when I come back, we can talk about the nightmare."

"Ok." I said. Soul left and came back with a glass of water. He handed it to me, and I drank it. When I was done with the glass, I put it on my desk. Soul spoke up.

"Ok, what was the nightmare about?"

"Well, it started..."

(The next morning)

Soul's POV

Maka came up to me while I was cooking breakfast.

"Um, Soul?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"After you left last night, I found this address in one of my old books that I had since I was a young." Maka said as she handed the paper to me, "I was wondering if we could check it out?"

"Maybe later today. I have to see Stein this morning. Black*Star and Tsubaki will be coming over around ten to watch you."

"Soul, I'm a big girl. I don't to be watched every second." Maka pouted.

"I don't want you to get hurt again. That is why I ask them to watch you."

"I can take care of myself."

"No, I don't want you to get hurt. What happen if you got hurt, and no one was around to help you? What happen if you got kidnapped? These are the question I worry about."

"I know you are worried about me, but I need to know where this place is. So, I'm going to go by myself to check this place out."

"No, you are not going by yourself!" I growled.

"Come on, Soul. It could be part of my memories." Maka begged giving me a puppy dog look.

"I don't care. I don't want to go anywhere without someone next to you at all times."

"Quit treating me like a little kid!"

"I am not treating you like a kid, but I don't want you to go by yourself. That is final!" I growled again showing a little of my teeth. Maka jumped back in shock for a second before she looked at me with green flames in her eyes.

"FINE! I HATE YOU!" Maka said as she ran to her room, slammed the door, and locked it. I walked up to her door, and I could hear her crying. I hate the sound of her crying.

"Crap! I really pissed Maka off." I thought as I ran my right hand threw my white hair, "I will make it up to her when I get back."

Black*Star's POV

I watch Maka read while Soul went to talk to Stein. I couldn't figure out why Maka wasn't talking to Soul. I flipped through channels until I came across a race car race. Maka was sitting on the other couch reading a book. Tsubaki left to go get some stuff from home.

"Hey, Black*Star?" Maka asked looking up from her book.

"What's up, Maka?"

"Where does Soul go a lot?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I feel like he is hiding something from me, and I don't know what to do. I mean ever since that person with a screw in his head told me that I lost my memory, I feel like everyone is hiding something."

"No one is hiding nothing from you, Maka. Soul goes and talk to Stein to see if Stein can help unlock your memory."

"Oh ok. I'm glad Soul wasn't cheating on me. It would hurt big time."

"Maka, you are everything to Soul. You made him into a Death scythe. You where there when the black blood tried to take over him. You had saved many times, just like how he saved you many times too. He would do anything for you just to see you smile. He loves you more than you know. He just wants the best for you."

"Soul really loves me that much?"

"Yes, he does. You are a lot happier with him. No matter how much you get angry with him, he is always there for you. I remember five years ago, he sang at your birthday. That was also the day he asked you out."

"Soul sang to me?"

"Soul never play the piano or sing to anyone, but only to you. You are that special to him."

"I didn't know that. He is so secretly to me. It is like he is trying to protect me from something."

"Maka, Soul doesn't want to see hurt you or loose again. You mean so much to him. Not just to him, you mean so much to Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, me and everyone. We just want to help you to get your memories back. We feel so lost."

"Black*Star, it isn't your fault I can't remember. Soul explained that the a witch named Marsha kidnapped me. He said I tried to fight back when I was thrown against a wall. I don't remember that part. All I remember is waking up in the nurse's office of the school with everyone looking at me. Soul was the first one I saw, but I didn't knew who he was. I saw papa, and something in my head clicked saying that he was my father. Then, when Soul put his head against my head, I feel him inside. I feel a door opened, and that is when the memory of you and I at my tenth birthday party. I don't know how he did it, but I want to remember. That is why I want to check this address out. I found it in one of my old books, but Soul won't let me go by myself. He told me he would go with me later, but I need to know what this address leads to. It could lead me to more of my memories."

She handed the address to me. I looked at it. I couldn't believe the address. I knew where it was. I ran my hand threw my hair. I could take Maka to that address, and check it out. Would Soul be ok with it? Would he get angry? I saw Maka looking at me. She had her head tilted a little to the right.

"Maka, let me talk to Soul. If he says yes, Tsubaki and I will take you there, but if he says no. Don't get mad."

"I won't get mad. I promise." Maka said with hope.

"Ok." I said. I picked up my phone and dialed Soul's number. After four rings, Soul picked up the phone.

"Hi Soul. This is Black*Star."

"What's up, Black*Star?"

"Maka was wondering if Tsubaki, her, and I could go for a walk, if it is ok? Tsubaki and I could would be beside her all the time."

"I think that will be great idea. Have fun. If you need anything, just call, and I will be there in no time. Just make sure Maka doesn't get hurt."

"She will be in good hands, I promise, Soul. She is with a god! Talk to you later." I said as I hung up the phone.

"So, what did he say?" Maka asked curiously.

"He said yes. Only if Tsubaki and I come with you. Why don't you get ready, and as soon as Tsubaki gets here, we can go."

"Thanks, Black*Star! You are the greatest!" Maka said as she jumped off the couch and ran into her room to change. I heard the front door opened, and Tsubaki walked in with a bag of stuff. I jumped off the couch and went up to her.

"What do you have there, Tsubaki?"

"Some home movies when we where younger. I even found one that has Soul singing to Maka and asking her out. I am hoping it will help her to get her memories back."

"They should. We are heading out for a walk."

"Is it ok with Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"I called him, and it is ok. He thinks it is a great idea for Maka to get out." Maka came out of her room with a green skirt and a t-shirt. Her hair were down. She grabbed her boots and put them on.

"Hi, Tsubaki." Maka chirped.

"Hi, Maka. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. Are you coming with Black*Star and me?"

"Yes, I am, Maka. So, where do you want to go?"

"I found an address in one of my old books from when I was younger, and I'm wondering if we could check it out. If that is ok?"

"Does Soul know about it, Maka?"

"Yes, he does. He told me that he would take me later, but we had a fight earlier, and I need to know if it has something to do with my past." Tsubaki looked at me with a worried look. Maka ran into her bedroom to get a jacket.

"Tsubaki, it is ok if we go. I know where it is. It might be something she needs." I said.

"But, Black*Star, would it help her or hurt her? Soul would get angry."

"Tsubaki, listen to me. I know the address, and I knew this day would come. She is going find out sooner or later. I know we didn't want her to know, but we really have no choice. If we want the old Maka back, this is something she needs. We won't let anything bad happen to her." I said as I put my hands on Tsubaki's shoulders. She sighed.

Tsubaki's POV

I had a bad feeling that this isn't going well. I hope Soul doesn't get really angry with us, but if this is something that is going help Maka remember, let's do it. I know Black*Star won't anything hurt Maka. I wouldn't let anything hurt either. I heard Maka come out of her room with Soul's old yellow jacket. She went to the front door.

"Are you two ready?" Maka asked tapping her foot.

"Yes, we are." Black*Star replied as we started walking up to the front door. Black*Star opened the door, and all three of us went into the hallway. Black*Star turned, shut the door, and locked it. We began to walk down the hallway and out the door.

–-

We finally came to the address after getting lost a few time. It was a ran down, old house. It looked like no one lived there in years. The grass in the yard was up to our waist. I looked at Black*Star. I turned to look at Maka, and she started to run into the house.

"WAIT MAKA!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Maka's POV

When we came to the house, I heard a voice telling me to come in. I knew Tsubaki and Black*Star wouldn't let me go in, so I took off. I heard Tsubaki yell, but I didn't care. I kept hearing the voice calling me. I went in. It was dark. Something told me to go upstairs. I stopped in the hallway. The last thing I remember was hearing footsteps before passing out.

Black*Star's POV

Tsubaki and I ran in after Maka.

"Tsubaki, stay down here and check for Maka. I will go upstairs."

"Ok, Black*Star. Please, be careful. We don't know what could happen."

"I will be fine, Tsubaki. Just yell if you find Maka."

"I will." Tsubaki replied. We went out different ways. I started going up the stairs. A lot of memories started flashing back. I came into the hallway when I saw Maka passed out on the floor.

"Tsubaki, I found her." I yelled as I ran up to Maka's body. In no time, Tsubaki was beside me.

"Is she ok?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know, Tsubaki. I don't know..."


	11. Chapter 11-More Memories?

Please Remember Me

Chapter 11-More Memories?

Maka's POV (Inside Maka's Mind)

I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything. I looked around only see darkness. I started to get up when a young woman about my age stood in front of me. She looked down at me with icy blue eyes. She bent down and offered her hand to me. I gave my hand, and she helped me up.

"Where am I?" I asked. The woman spoke.

"We are in your mind."

"How did I get here?"

"You passed out."

"Who are you?"

"You should know me, but I'm not surprise. It happen when you where young. I'm your protector. I protect you from harm."

"You are the voice I heard."

"Yes, I am, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me from what?"

"Our past."

"Ok. I don't understand."

"It started when we were four years old. I moved into the house right across the street of you. The first time Black*Star and you met me, I had long black hair that was in the middle of my back. My eyes where an icy blue. I was kinda cold when you first met me, but I shortly warmed up to you when I got to know you. You brighten up my day when you came over and became my friend. You had a smile that could brighten up any room. You still do! I was very protective of Black*Star and you. One time, I can remember, when we where about six, you were getting bullied by some older boys. I found out, came up to the boys, and punched them. I broke their noses because they where pulling on your pig tails. I acted like a big sister to Black*Star and you. I always looking out for others. I even protected Black*Star and you on that day."

"What day are you talking about?" I asked. A door showed up in front of us. The protector opened the door. She grabbed my hand and lead me into the door. I covered my eyes from the bright light. I uncovered my eyes to see a girl, Black*Star, and I playing in the girl's bedroom. It was storming outside. The power went out. I could see my younger self getting scare. I jumped to the loud thud that came from downstairs. I saw my younger self, Black*Star, and the girl walk into the hallway. Out of nowhere, a kishin showed up. It started to go after Black*Star, the girl, and my younger self. The girl grabbed Black*Star's and mine hands and was trying to get us away from the kishin. Somehow, we got ourselves backed into a corner. The girl stood in front of us with her arms wide opened trying to save us. The kishin slashed the girl in the chest, and she fell to the ground. Black*Star held my younger self in the corner. We closed our eyes waiting for the kishin to kill us next, but it never came. My father and Stein came just in time and killed the kishin just in time before it had a chance to hurt Black*Star and me. Black*Star let my younger self go, and I ran up to girl's body. Black*Star went next to me while I held the girl in my arms crying. The girl told me to be strong, and Black*Star to look after me. Black*Star promised the girl that he would be there for me no matter what. The girl told us she loved us both, and we where like family to her. She passed away after that. When Stein tried to pick up the girl's body, my younger self wouldn't let go. My father and Black*Star finally pulled me away; I collapsed. I was in the hospital for almost a month. I stood there wondering how could I forget something like that. The protector must read my mind.

"The girl was your best friend who you loved so much. The shock from her passing cause a stressful event on your mind. You mind blocked it out. You didn't know how to deal with the pain at the time. Loosing someone is hard."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"I guess they were trying to protect you from the pain. Just like I do."

"Is that what Soul doing? Is he trying to protect me from the pain?"

"I don't know who you are talking about. Who is he?"

"He is my boyfriend. He has white hair and red eyes. He is sweet. I love him with my whole heart." The Protector looked at me. I could tell she was thinking about something. She looked at me and smiled.

"I think it is time that you go back to your friends. They are worried about you."

"I have questions." I said.

"I know, but the answers will come to you in time. Good bye for now." The Protector said as something started pulling me out of the door. I could hear voices. They sounded like Black*Star's and Tsubaki's, and they sounded worried. I started to stir a little, but they didn't notice. I finally opened my eyes when I heard Tsubaki suggesting that we should called Soul. I didn't want that to happen.

–-

"She hasn't woken up. We should call Soul." Tsubaki suggested.

"He will be angry that we took Maka here."

"But, Black*Star, what if something happen to Maka that we don't know about? Soul would be piss."

"I know, Tsubaki. Let me think."

"I still say we should call Soul." No one noticed me started to stir.

"Don't call Soul. I'm fine." I groaned as I began to sat up.

"Are you ok, Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm fine. I just tired out I guess. I didn't get enough sleep last night. It was just a stressful night. Please, don't tell Soul that we went here. I don't want him to know. By the way Black*Star, do you remember who used to live here? It was a girl with long black hair and icy blue eyes. She was our best friend when we was younger. We were attack by a kishin here."

"You remember?" Black*Star asked nervously.

"Yes I do. What was her name?"

"Her name was..."

(Author's Note: Is Maka getting her memories back? Is she remembering the girl? Has she found out who her protector is? Keep on reading and reviewing to find the answers.)


	12. Chapter 12-The Darkness begins

Please Remember Me

Chapter 12-The Darkness begins

Black*Star's POV

"Her named was …..." I said.

"I remember now. We met her when she was just about four. She lived across the street from me. She had long, black hair and icy blue eyes. She was cold at first, but once we started to become friends, she warmed up. She was always very protective of us. She loved to draw, and she was really great. She used to do horseback riding. She died on April six from the kishin's attack. The only problem is why didn't you tell me? She was our best friend!" Maka said begging to cry. I hate to see Maka cry. It was very rare to see Maka cry.

"Maka, you where in the hospital for almost a month. When we tried to ask you about her, you told your father and I you didn't know anyone by her name. The doctors explained that your mind blocked out her from the attack, so we didn't push you into remembering. I know it was a stupid idea, but your father thought it was better for you not to know. He and everyone was just looking out for you. We didn't mean to hurt you." I explained.

"Well, you did hurt me. Why haven't told me this sooner? Don't have the right to know?" Maka asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry. I did want to tell you, but your father made me promise not to tell you. He said he didn't want you hurt anymore."

"So, how much more are you hiding from me?" Maka asked quietly as turned her head down to the right crying.

"That is it. I promise." I swore sadly. Maka slowly stop crying. She looked up at me.

"Please don't tell Soul about this. I don't want his to know right now."

"Maka, Soul should know." Tsubaki stated resting her left hand on Maka's shoulder.

"I want to tell him when the time is right. He would be angry at you two for bring me here, so no one says a word to him, ok?" Maka asked.

"Tsubaki and I won't say anything to Soul, right Tsubaki?" I asked.

"I won't say a word to Soul. I promise, Maka." Tsubaki promised.

"Let's get back before Soul finds out." I said. As Maka, Tsubaki, and I got up, I could tell that this secret is going bug Tsubaki, but she promised.

Tsubaki's POV

I know it is wrong for not tell Soul that Maka has more memories, but I did swear to keep it a secret. Maka seemed to be cold as we headed out of the old run down house and heading back to Soul's and Maka's place. She won't talk to us. I could tell that Maka was still hurt for not being told about her past, and I don't blame her either. If something like every happen to me, I would be upset too. I saw Maka tripped on a rock, and she cut up her knee. I bent down next to her.

"Are you ok, Maka?" I asked. I saw the blood running down her leg. It didn't look deep, so I took out my rag, and wrapped around Maka's knee. She tried to get up, but she sat back down.

"Why don't you let me carry you?" Black*Star asked. Maka looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"I guess it is ok." She said coldly. I helped Maka on to Black*Star's back, and we heading back.

Still Tsubaki's POV

When we made it, Soul was outside meeting us. I could tell he worried about Maka. Maka slide off Black*Star's back and held on him. Soul looked down and saw the rag around Maka's knee.

"What happen?" Soul growled.

"I was running, and I tripped over a rock. I only cut my knee. I'm ok. Nothing else is hurt." Maka explained trying to hide the hurt. He looked up and down her again and sighed. He walked up to and picked her up in bridal style.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Soul asked. I looked over at Black*Star.

"We would love too, but I have something to do at home. Maybe some other time. See you later Maka and Soul. Ready to go home, Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked. He started to walk off.

"I will talk to you later, Maka and Soul. Black*Star, wait up!" I yelled running up to Black*Star.

"Hurry up, Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled back. I finally caught up to him.

"Black*Star, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Tsubaki?"

"Why doesn't Maka want Soul to know about her past? Also, who is the girl who Maka and you know? What is going on?"

"I guess this day would come sooner or later. The girl's name was..."

Soul's POV

Maka seems really quiet and angry for some reason. I cleaned up her knee and started making dinner when I heard her on the phone.

"I want to know something, Papa." I heard her growled with an angry tone. I haven't her used that tone since before I was kidnapped. I heard some more yelling when the phone slam down. Maka came into the kitchen.

"Are you ok, Maka?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Soul. I'm just a little angry that I can't remember anything. I need to go to Papa's tomorrow. I need to talk to him about something."

"We can do that."

"I need to ask him something private."

"Ok." It was strange that she wanted to talk to her father alone.

"Is supper ready?" Maka asked.

"Almost."

"I will set the table."

Still Soul's POV

"I'm heading for bed, Soul." Maka stated as she got up off the couch. I gave her a kiss and watched her go into her room. After two hours, I heard a whimper, so I got up to check on Maka. I knocked on her door.

"Maka? Are you ok?" I got no response. I opened her door to find Maka sound a sleep. I went up to her and grabbed her hand. I closed my eyes, and I was back in Maka's mind. I looked around and noticed that some of the doors where gone. Everything was very dark and gloomy. Out of nowhere, the Protector came at me with a sword. I quickly transformed my right arm into a scythe. As the Protector continued attacking me, she tripped, dropping her sword, and she fell. I pinned her.

"Kill me. Finish me off! I failed in protecting Maka." The Protector yelled.

"Look! I'm not here to kill you. I just want to save Maka. Just like you do." I said as I got up off her. My arm transformed back, and I held it out for the Protector. She grabbed it, and I helped her up.

"Why didn't you kill me?" The Protector asked.

"Because I know that you are only protecting Maka, like I am. I love Maka with my whole heart, and I will do anything for her." The Protector looked at me with her eyes wide tears running down her face.

"I should die. I'm nothing but a failure."

"Would you just listen?! I'm not going to kill you."

"Why?"

"You didn't do anything. Look, I know that you just want to protect Maka, so do I. I'm here to help Maka come back. I know she hates the dark. Please, help me to bring Maka back." The Protector stopped crying.

"I guess what Maka said about you is true."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Maka will tell you in due time. Besides that, when you came this time, have you noticed the doors are gone?" She asked as she stared into the darkness.

"Yes, what is going on?"

"The doors of Maka's memories are not gone, but cover in darkness."

"Why are they cover in darkness?"

"Something bad is happening. She is letting the pain take control."

"What pain?"

"There is something that is causing Maka more pain. I don't know what it is, but it is spreading. If it isn't stop soon, Maka will be lost forever in the darkness."

"How do I stop the darkness from spreading?" I asked.

"The only way to stop the darkness is finding Maka's special room."

"What is that?"

"It is just like your black room, but Maka's special room is where she keeps her sanity."

"How do I find it, and how do you know about the black room?"

"I'm part of Maka, so I know what Maka knows. Maka will show you the way to the white room, but right now, we need to find out what is causing her pain."

"How do I find out what is causing her pain?"

"I don't know, but you have to hurry. The darkness is spreading fast."

"Hold on, Maka. I will save you no matter what. I promise" I thought as I stared at the darkness that surrounded us.


	13. Chapter 13-The Darkness Spead

Please Remember Me

Chapter 13-The Darkness Spreads

Soul's POV

Maka has been acting really strange since she came back with Black*Star and Tsubaki yesterday. She stays in her room all night and most of the morning until Black*Star and Tsubaki came over. Tsubaki was holding a plastic bag.

"What is in the bag?" I asked.

"I remembered that we recorded some videos of Maka's birthday parties for you if you ever came back. I'm hoping they will help Maka get her memory back faster."

"Thanks, Tsubaki." I said as Tsubaki handed the bag over to me when I heard the door to Maka's room open. Maka came out of her room.

"Hello, Tsubaki. Are you ready to go? I need to talk to my father about something." Maka said politely. I could tell she was angry at something, but I don't know at what.

"Are you going to say hi to your god?" Black*Star asked, but shut his mouth quickly when Maka gave him a look that could kill. I never saw that look before from Maka, not even she was angry at me. I gave Tsubaki a what is going on look, and she gave me one I will tell you later look.

"I see you later, Maka. I love you." I said as I walked up to Maka and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, Soul. I will be back before you know it." Maka replied as she kissed me on the cheek. She opened the door with Tsubaki following her, and went into the hallway, and they left. I shut the door and turned to Black*Star.

"Hey, Black*Star? Do you know why Maka is angry with you?" I asked.

"I don't know, Soul." I could tell he was lying. He is horrible of keeping secrets.

"Are you sure? If you are hiding something, I will find out. Tell me."

"Well, it happen yesterday, it started at the park..."

Tsubaki's POV

Maka has been really quite on our way to Spirit's place. When we got there, she asked me to stay outside. About five minutes of waiting, I could heard yelling and screaming. I saw Maka open the door with an angry look on her face with her father begging on his knees. Maka stopped and turned around to face him.

"You lied to me all these years! I can't believe you." Maka yelled tears running down her face.

"Maka, I only did to protect you."

"Protect me from what?! Have you forgotten that I can't remember anything but bits and pieces about my past? I'm already hurt from people keeping secrets from me!"

"Maka, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I thought I did the right thing by not telling you about her."

"Well, you didn't. I don't want to talk to you right now. Let's go, Tsubaki." Maka growled as she turned to leave. Spirit got off his knees and pulled me aside before I could leave.

"Tsubaki, can you please talk to her for me?" Spirit asked.

"I can see I can do." I sighed.

"Thank you so much, Tsubaki. Maybe she will listen to you." Spirit said as he turned to walk into his place. I ran up to Maka.

Maka and I where walking though the park. Maka wasn't saying a word to me when out of nowhere a kishin showed up.

"MAKA, RUN!" I yelled as I got ready to fight, but the kishin blocked our path. It swung at us. I managed to duck its attack, but it ended getting Maka causing her to fly into a tree.

"MAKA! Are you ok?" I yelled as I ran up to her. I saw a small stream of blood running down side her head. She opened her eyes, but they weren't green. They were blue.

"Tsubaki, let's go!" A different voice came from Maka's mouth.

"Who are you and where is Maka?" I asked.

"Maka is safe in here right now. For me, I'm not important. Just transform." The voice said as Maka's body got up. I transformed into my chain scythe form. Whoever was in Maka's body ran up to the kishin with me in her hands. The kishin swiped at Maka causing her to hit another tree, and I flew out of her hands. Maka got up, grabbed me, and charged at the kishin with no stopping. In a few minutes, the kishin was destroy, leaving a red soul behind, and I transformed back into my human self. I walked up to the soul and ate it. I turned to Maka just in time to see her falling to the ground. I ran up to her, kneel next to her, and what I saw scared me. Maka had a huge cut running across her right temple of her forehead. I pulled out my cell, and called Stein. After a few rings, he picked up the phone.

"Hello Tsubaki. What can I do for you?"

"It is Maka! We where on our way back to her and Soul's place from visiting Spirit, when a kishin showed up. We managed to take the kishin down, but Maka is really hurt. She is bleeding from her right temple."

"Hold on, I will be there shortly. Just put pressure on it until I arrive." Stein said before the phone went dead. I tore a piece of skirt and started putting pressure on the wound.

"Maka, everything is going be ok. I promise." I whispered as I put pressure to the wound. A few minutes later, Stein showed up. He grabbed Maka from me. I got up when I heard Stein spoke.

"Let's hurry. She needs medical care. The DWMA isn't too far from here." He said before he started to take off with me on his heels.

(Still Tsubaki's POV)

Stein had the door close. I sat out in the hallway. I pulled out my cell and called Soul. I was afraid that he would be angry with me.

"Hello, Soul speaking." I heard Soul answer on the other side of the line.

"It is me, Tsubaki." I said as I began to start to cry.

"What's wrong? Is Maka alright? Where are you?" Soul's voice started to panic.

"We are at the DWMA. We were attack by a kishin on our way back to yours and Maka's place. Maka was thrown against a tree. When she got up, she wasn't herself. Her eyes where blue, and her voice wasn't the same. We managed to take down the kishin, but then she fainted. I called Stein, and he brought her here."

"I'm on my way, Tsubaki." Soul said. He didn't sound angry at all.

(Still Tsubaki's POV)

Soul and Black*Star showed up ten minutes later. They found me in the hallway crying. Black*Star was next to me in no time. I he was worry about Maka too. Soul was right by the door. Kid, Liz, and Patty showed up just five minutes after Soul and Black*Star. No one said anything.

"Are you angry at me, Soul?" I asked breaking the silent. I was scare he was angry. He looked me with worried eyes. There was no angry at all.

"Tsubaki, I'm not angry with you. It wasn't your fault for the kishin's attack." Soul said. I had a fresh set of tears in my eyes. Before the tears could fall, the door open, and Stein came out. Everyone ran up to him.

"How is Maka?" Soul asked.

"She is going be ok. She is in coma right now. You may go in and see her. Try talking to her. She might wake up." Stein explained. Everyone went in and sat around the bed Maka was laying on. Soul was by her side sitting on a chair. No one said a word as tears fell from my eyes. I pray Maka will be ok.

(Soul's POV)

Maka has still been in coma for a week, and I made it a habit to fall a sleep next to her. I closed my eyes, and I was transport to the black room. The imp was no where in sight, but something caught my eye. The Protector was in the black room. She was be dress in a white dress with angel wings. I looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Maka is in terrible danger. The darkness is taking over Maka's mind and soul. If you don't hurry, she will be lost forever." The Protector explained as she pushed the doors open from the black room. I gasped. Everything was black.

"What is going on?"

"That is Maka's mind. Something terrible must happen to let the darkness spread, and I can't protect her anymore. Only the power can help her now."

"What power? How am I suppose to find her?"

"Look inside. I have no time to explain. Please, save Maka." The Protector said. I took one more look at the Protector, and I took off into the darkness.

"Hold on, Maka! I'm coming for you...

(A/N: Sorry for a long delay for this chapter. Somethings came up, and I just didn't have time to get to it. I hope you like the story so far, and I want to send a special thanks to Litterry for keeping me going with this story! Without your help, I think I would never got this chapter done. Thank you again, Littery!)


End file.
